Bane vs Zangief
Bane vs Zangief is ZackAttackX's one hundred and seventy-second DBX. Description DC Comics vs Street Fighter! Vince McMahon approves of this! Who wins in a battle of brute force? Intro Fight Location: Shipyard. Bane and two of his henchmen (that admittedly weren't very hench) were loading a ship with a large crate containing a bomb intended Arkham Asylum. Just when the crew had finished their job, Zangief strolled out from behind them, not very subtly. The henchmen rushed towards Zangief in an attempt to restrain him. Well, I say attempt, but there wasn't much of a threat, and the Red Cyclone quickly dropped them both, making his way towards Bane. "I know what that box contains, and I won't allow your plans to proceed." Zangief said. Bane activated his venom and readied himself. "You are nothing but a minor setback, and I will make quick work of you." HERE WE GO! Both behemoths faced off with one another, slowly circling each other before engaging in a collar and elbow tie-up. After a brief engagement, Zangief attempted to drive his knee into Bane's gut, but the luchador blocked the attempt with his leg, stomping Zangief's leg back to the ground before slipping behind him and wrapping his arm around the Russian's neck, catching him into a sleeper hold. Zangief struggled momentarily, trying to pry Bane's arm off his neck, but countered by bashing his foe in the stomach with two elbow strikes, freeing himself. As Bane recoiled, Zangief stood back up and struck his opponent with a spinning lariat, knocking him towards a steel container. The Russian then went for a punch to Bane's face, but the luchador grabbed the attack and bashed Zangief back with a shoulder tackle, knocking him to the ground. Zangief quickly stood back up and the two engaged in another collar and elbow tie-up. "You cannot stop the Red Cyclone!" he taunted. Bane stood firm. "Challenge accepted!" he snapped, bashing Zangief with a headbutt. As Zangief staggered back, Bane quickly struck him in the side of the head with several sharp hooks, followed by a swinging axehandle. Zangief raised his arms and blocked the strike, then planted a kick to Bane's gut, forcing him to hunch over. He then lifted the luchador up and sent him crashing through a collection of barrels with a powerbomb. Bane crashed hard, laying flat on his back. Zangief then hoisted Bane over his shoulders, looking to deliver a running powerslam to his foe. Bane managed to free himself though, slipping behind Zangief. He then grabbed his foe from behind and hurled him overhead with a German suplex, planting the Red Cyclone onto the back of his head. Bane stood back up and attempted the same manoeuvre, which Zangief anticipated. He swung his arms around and swatted Bane back with another spinning lariat. He then grabbed Bane by the back of the head and slammed his opponent's face into his knee three times before kicking him away with a thrust kick. Bane landed on the ground as Zangief leapt into the air to attempt a downwards dropkick. The luchador rolled away and Zangief hit the ground hard, buying Bane enough time to go on the attack. He struck Zangief with an uppercut to send him into the air, then leapt up and struck him with a knee strike, followed by a succession of heavy blows to Zangief's upper body. Zangief then caught one of Bane's attacks and quickly brought him into a piledriving position. The two began to plummet towards the ground, with Bane's head set to hit the floor first. But the luchador quickly pulled himself up and wrapped his left arm around the back of Zangief's head, and dragged the Red Cyclone to the ground with a DDT, which split Zangief's head open. Zangief slowly tried to stand back up, but the only thing he saw was Bane standing over him. The luchador then lifted his right leg and stomped down on Zangief's skull, shattering it to dust. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Strength themed battles Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Street Fighter Vs DC Comics Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'DC VS Capcom' Themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights